ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of The Twilight Saga: New Moon
IG-88's Adventures Of The Twilight Saga: New Moon & Eclipse is the first / second installment of the IG-88 / Twilight Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is set to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT IG-80 prepares to review The Twilight Saga: New Moon as part of RaiderZ Twilight Month, but Marceline stops him from doing so, as she is angry that he panned the first Twilight movie, revealing to him that she is a Twilight fan. As punishment, Marceline turns Twilight Month into an IG-88's Adventures Trilogy, and teleports 80, herself, and the rest of The 88 Squad into The Twilight Saga Dimension, much to 80's dismay, where they meet Bella and Edward. On her eighteenth birthday, Bella Swan wakes up from a dream in which she sees herself as an old woman. She expresses her distaste about growing older than her boyfriend Edward Cullen, a vampire who stopped aging physically at seventeen. Despite her lack of enthusiasm, Edward's adoptive family and The 88 Squad throw Bella a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, Bella gets a paper cut. Edward's brother, Jasper, becomes overwhelmed by the scent of Bella's blood and attempts to kill her. Realizing the danger that he and his family pose to Bella, Edward ends their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks, Washington, with Edward telling The 88 Squad to stay with Bella. Edward's departure leaves Bella heartbroken and depressed for months (and is sometimes criticized by IG-80, but is always stopped by Marceline); however, when her father, Charlie, finally decides to send her to live with her mother in Florida, Bella declines and agrees to spend more time with her friends and The 88 Squad. After seeing a movie with Jessica and The 88 Squad (IG-80 quietly criticizes the movie without Marceline noticing), Bella and The 88 Squad see a group of men on motorcycles. This reminds her of when Edward previously rescued her from an assault, and they see his image warning her to keep away. Bella and The 88 Squad discover that any thrill-seeking activities she engages in evoke Edward's preserved image. She is also comforted by Jacob Black, a cheerful companion who helps to ease her pain over losing Edward (IG-80 praises his actor Taylor Lautner's performance, to the approval of Marceline). When Jacob suddenly begins avoiding her, Bella discovers that he, and others of his tribe, are descended from a long line of werewolves (from which IG-80 has for some reason Wolfman remake flashbacks), and Jacob has just undergone his first transformation. Bella and The 88 Squad also learn that the werewolves are an age-old enemy of vampires. Jacob's pack members are on constant alert for Victoria, a vampire seeking to avenge the death of her mate, James, who was killed by Edward after James kidnapped and tried to kill Bella. Both are working for The Horde Of Darkness, much to The 88 Squad's dismay. They and The 88 Squad rescue Bella from Laurent, when he tries to kill her. With Jacob busy coming to terms with his shape-shifting nature, Bella again finds herself alone, and she returns to seeking thrill-inducing activities, much to IG-80's dismay who says that she may be the next dumbass in distress. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward believes that Bella has killed herself by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Distraught over her apparent suicide, Edward travels to Italy and attempts to provoke the Volturi (powerful coven who act as vampiric overlords) and The Horde Of Darkness to kill him by exposing himself as a vampire to humans. Alice, Edward's sister, Bella, and The 88 Squad travel to Italy to save Edward, and arrive just in time to stop him. Edward explains that he always loved Bella and only left to protect her. However, the Volturi and The Horde Of Darkness determine that Bella, a human who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire herself. Alice stops them from killing her by sharing her premonition, in which Bella has been transformed, with Aro, a Volturi elder who is able to read thoughts through touch. The Horde Of Darkness then battle The 88 Squad, but they lose to The Squad themselves. Before leaving, Bowser claims they have released 5 of the deadliest vampires on the planet and are secretly working as spies, much to Marceline's dismay who claims that she remembers them and wants to kill them. As they leave, tourists come in to visit the Volturi. IG-80 warns them that they will die, but too late: the tourists are killed, and 80 criticizes this. Soon after, they return to Forks and Cullens again settle themselves in Forks. Bella asks Edward to transform her and Cullens vote in favor of that much to Edward, Rosalie, and The 88 Squad's dismay. Later, Jacob reminds Edward and The 88 Squad the treaty Cullens and Quileutes made years before that they will not attack each other, as long as the Cullens do not feed on any humans, a necessity for Bella's transformation. The movie concludes with Edward telling Bella that he will change her into a vampire after she marries him, and the film ends on a cliffhanger. However as the credits start, IG-88 stops this and makes the film keep going, making it a double feature in the process. In Seattle, not far from Forks, Victoria and the 5 vampires attack and bites Riley Biers, in order to begin creating an army of newborns for The Horde Of Darkness, who are many times stronger during their first few months than older vampires. Back in Forks, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and The 88 Squad discuss the complications of becoming an immortal vampire, while Marceline talks about her past with The 5 Vampires. At 18 years old, one year older than Edward was when he became a vampire, Bella expresses her dislike to the idea of marrying so young, though Edward refuses to turn her into a vampire until they are married, his argument being that she should have various human experiences she would otherwise miss. While Charlie Swan investigates the disappearance of Riley Biers, Edward and Marceline suspect his disappearance was caused by Victoria, the 5 vampires, and her newborn's army, furthering their suspicions is Riley's intrusion into Bella's room. Bella insists that Jacob Black and the rest of the werewolf pack would never harm her. Bella wants to go to Jacob's home even though Edward expresses his dislike and concern for her safety (and even criticism by IG-80 who says that it will put her into more danger), but she returns unharmed. During one of her visits (The 88 Squad are also joining her in visiting Jacob), Jacob confesses that he is in love with Bella, and forcefully kisses her. Furious, she punches him and sprains her hand (with IG-80 pointing out Jacob as Superboy, but Jacob responds by telling him he is secretly Sharkboy), and Edward later threatens Jacob and tells him to only kiss her if she asks him to. Bella even revokes the invitations of Jacob and his pack members to her graduation party, but when Jacob apologizes for his behavior, she forgives him. Meanwhile, Alice sees a vision that the newborn army, The 5 Vampires, and The Horde Of Darkness will attack Forks within the week, led by Riley Biers. Jacob, accompanied by Quil and Embry overhear this, which leads to an alliance between the Cullens, Wolf pack, and The 88 Squad. Later, the Cullens, the wolves, and The 88 Squad agree to a meeting place and time to train and discuss strategy against the powerful newborns, the 5 vampires, and The Horde Of Darkness. During the training Jasper explains to Bella that he was created by Shredder and a vampire named Maria to control a newborn army. He hated his original existence until he met Alice and joins in Cullens gang. Bella sees the true bond between a mated vampire pair and begins to understand Jasper better. Marceline also explains to The 88 Squad more about the 5 vampires, who are named The Vampire King (strongest of the vampires), The Fool (who has flight power), The Empress (who has invisibility and hypnotic eyes), Hierophant (an old-fashioned and shape-shifting vampire), and The Moon (who is always healing and nearly unkillable). Despite her reluctance to marry, Bella realizes that spending eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and agrees to marry him. Edward, Bella, and The 88 Squad camp up in the mountains to hide Bella from the bloodthirsty newborns, The 5 Vampires, and The Horde Of Darkness. During the night, Bella and The 88 Squad overhear a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily put aside their hatred towards each other (which 80 quietly states that Sharkboy must hate Cedric, but Edward and Jacob hear this). In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and storms off, angrily. 80 tries to comfort him, but with his Sharkboy powers, throws him into a rock (which makes 80 wonder why he is both a werewolf and a shark). Bella desperately asks him to kiss her, and she realizes that she has fallen in love with him. Edward finds out about the kiss but is not upset, as Bella says she loves him more than Jacob. When Victoria appears, Edward kills her while Seth kills Riley and Marceline kills The Fool, The Empress, and Hierophant, gaining more flight, invisibility, and shapeshifting powers before scaring off The TGWTG Squad. While The Horde Of Darkness battles The 88 Squad, The Cullens and the Quileute wolves destroy their "army", though Jacob is injured saving Leah Clearwater from Shredder. Several members of the vampire police, the Volturi, as well as The Horde Of Darkness (who are once again defeated by The 88 Squad) arrive to deal with the newborn army. They also see that the Cullens and The 88 Squad are guarding the newborn, Bree Tanner, who had refused to fight and surrendered to Carlisle. Jane, Shredder, and The Nostalgia Critic briefly torture Bree to get information, then has Shredder kill her, despite the Cullens' and The 88 Squads' efforts to spare her. When Jane notes that Caius and The Vampire King will find it interesting that Bella is still human, Bella informs her that the date for her transformation has been set. Bella and The 88 Squad visit the injured Jacob to tell him that even though she is in love with him, she has chosen to be with Edward. Saddened by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees not to come between her and Edward. Bella and Edward go to their meadow, where she tells him she has decided to do things his way: get married, make love, then be transformed into a vampire. She also explains that she never has been normal and never will be; she's felt out of place her entire life, but when she is in Edward's world she feels stronger and complete. At the end of the story they decide they need to tell Charlie about their engagement, for which Bella is happy Edward is bulletproof. IG-80, who is watching from a tree, claims that this might not be so bad after all, though as he is about to criticize some aspect, Marceline stops him once again. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA